solinh_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Linh Song
Linh Song may be the soft-spoken, easily blushing counterpart to her twin brother’s surly moods—but that doesn’t make her any less of a force to be reckoned with. In fact, she’s one of the most powerful characters in the series—which sometimes causes problems for her. But she’s moved beyond her days of being the "Girl of Many Floods" and is ready and willing to prove her incredible control whenever the need arises, whether it be with awe-inspiring tricks or life-saving rescues. Linh joined the Black Swan after Sophie Foster recruited her to the organization and her friend group. Her last name was originally Tong, but one of her ancestors changed it to Song in the honor of their profession. Appearance Linh has extremely pale blue eyes with flecks of silver in the irises, waist-length, jet-black hair with silver tips, pink lips and a creamy complexion with soft pink cheeks. According to Sophie, she is more beautiful than an average elf. Abilities * Hydrokinesis Linh is a Hydrokinetic. She is an extremely powerful one at that, as she flooded Ravagog in Neverseen. She can shape water into objects. This is shown in Lodestar, when she shaped water into a cocoon so Wylie could heal. She also shaped water into a bird and had it fly before crashing it into Cassius Sencen's shoes. Linh once shaped water into a dancer for Wylie while he was healing. Personality Linh may be the soft-spoken, easily blushing counterpart to her twin brother’s surly moods—but that doesn’t make her any less of a force to be reckoned with. In fact, she’s one of the most powerful characters in the series—which sometimes causes problems for her. But she’s moved beyond her days of being the Girl of Many Floods and is ready and willing to prove her incredible control whenever the need arises, whether it be with awe-inspiring tricks or life-saving rescues. She is extremely likable, as she befriended Sophie easily. She is more out-going in Flashback, and Sophie states that it was like she came out of her shell. Linh is extremely brave as she helped flood Ravagog. Early life The Song Twins had a challenging childhood due to the fact that they are twins. Because being a twin is a rarity in the Elvin community, it is scorned upon. Quan and Mai Song were so disappointed with them that they tried to convince people that Tam was one year older than Linh. Tam's twin, Linh was banished from the Lost Cities when she almost flooded Atlantis, due to the fact that she had only recently manifested as a Hydrokinetic at age 11, and she was already being taken to an underwater city. Apparently, Quan and Mai Song "had no choice but to banish her", but Tam counters that by banishing himself to Exillium to help Linh survive. After being banished, Tam and Linh melted down their registry pendants and dipped their hair in it to dye the tips silver. Linh says that it's to remind her of what happens when she loses control of her powers. Relationships * Tam Song (brother/twin) Tam is very protective of Linh. They have a very close and teasing bond. Linh is shown to trust Tam, as she didn't get angry at him when he was kidnapped by the Neverseen due to his own choices. * Sophie Foster (friend/benefactor/possible love interest) Linh and Sophie are good friends. Sophie helped Linh get a proper home. Linh made Sophie a Happy Shadow Thoughts-Angry Echoes Beware! shirt and it helped Sophie so much that she wasn't attacked by her echo when she was asleep. * Fitz Vacker (friend/possible love interest) Fitz and Linh are friends, and Fitz always says 'wow' at her abilities. * Dex Dizznee (friend/possible love interest) Dex and Linh are friends, and Dex admires Linh's abilities. * Mr. Forkle (benefactor) Linh respects Mr. Forkle. * Keefe Sencen (friend/possible love interest) Linh and Keefe are friends. * Wylie Endal (friend/possible love interest) Linh and Wylie spend a lot of time together. * Biana Vacker (friend/possible love interest) Biana and Linh are friends. Official Art Fanart